


She's Not Coming Back

by heylittleangel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Book 3: The Titan's Curse (Percy Jackson), Dead Bianca di Angelo, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Bianca… She would never come back; Nico would never see her again. His sister was lost to him, standing in front of three judges as they decided where she would be sent off to, and there was nothing Nico could do to fix it, nothing he could do to get her back.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	She's Not Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, here I am again, writing for PJO. Who would've thought? Definitely not me, especially after three years of not being all that into the fandom. But, after we got the news of the new Disney series, I finally decided to reread the series (for the nth time) and, as I read The Titan's Curse, right after Percy tells Nico about Bianca's death, this idea popped to me and I decided to put it into words. I hope y'all like it!

How did that even happen? That… He… It… What did just happen? Nothing like that had ever happened before. And he hadn’t controlled it, he hadn’t even meant for it to happen, it just… did.

The anger and the pain and the grieve, it had all built up inside of him, in a way Nico had never felt before. It was like a pressure in his stomach, at the same he felt as if there was something pressing around him, trying to force him into the smallest size possible, in the most painful and uncomfortable way possible.

It was a pain as he had never felt before and, looking at Percy in front of him, Percy’s eyes widened and filled with fear and hand tightly closed around his sword, the anger built even stronger inside Nico; it was all Percy’s fault. Everything had started to go wrong when Percy showed up; they almost died before they left Westover, Bianca then left him for the Hunters, only to be dragged to a mission she wasn’t supposed to be at and then getting killed.

Bianca… She would never come back; Nico would never see her again. His sister was lost to him, standing in front of three judges as they decided where she would be sent off to, and there was nothing Nico could do to fix it, nothing he could do to get her back.

And he knew he couldn’t stay there, not around the people that had gotten Bianca killed. And so, he ran away.

The wind carried Percy’s voice as Nico ran, but he didn’t turn, he didn’t hesitate, and he didn’t slow down; he only wanted to get as far away from Percy as he possibly could, as far as he could from the camp and all of its people.

He didn’t know the camp all that well and the tears clouded his vision, making it hard for Nico to see where he was going. Still, he pushed his legs to go faster and to take him farther away, passing through the tree brushes as they made thin cuts on his face and arms, but Nico didn’t even feel them. He didn’t stop until he got to a clearing in the forest, a big pile of rocks in the middle.

Nico remembered some campers saying it was called Zeus’s Fist. He couldn’t see how that could look like a fist but Nico wanted to destroy it, to open a fissure on the ground in the same way he did with the skeletons before, just for the sake and pleasure of destroying it.

But he felt weak, exhausted, drained; his legs weren’t going to stand his weight for much longer, he could barely lift his arms, and Nico felt lightheaded, his vision doubling and spinning in a way that made him sick.

Barely managing, he dragged himself over to the roks, sinking to his knees with a pained sigh. The forest was dark and not even the moon was enough to light his surroundings; if anything, the darkness around him seemed to drain any and all light that got close to him, thick as he looked at it. The noises in the middle of the trees made the hairs on his arms stand up and Nico shivered in the cold breeze.

He let his back rest against the rock behind him, but Nico didn’t even get close; he fell backwards, his voice getting lost in the wind as he screamed.

Nico tried to hold onto something but his hands slipped from everything he tried to grab, cutting his hands on the rocks, arms flapping around as he tossed in the air, trying to stop his fall. He hit the ground under him with a grunt, his back taking most of it in a way that sent sparks of pain up his shoulder.

His whole body hurt, the pain breaking through all of the numbness he felt, and Nico couldn’t see anything around him; not even a crack on the ceiling, from where he was sure he had just fallen through.

He didn’t want to move and he wasn’t sure if even could; he felt frozen by the fear, the pain, the grieve, the panic. It all weighed down on his chest, not letting him breathe, and Nico was soon gasping for air, tears welling up in his eyes — though he wasn’t sure if it was for not breathing or because he was crying again.

Nico tried to keep himself calm, he tried to breathe through all of his feelings, but it only seemed to get worse; it only made it harder for him to breathe and everything seemed heightened, the hurt in his chest swelling up until he was sobbing painfully, head buried in his hands. The darkness around him seemed to get darker and thicker by the second, until it started to make Nico feel better; slowly, he was able to breathe once again, his sobs dying down to sniffles.

As he looked around, wiping the tears from his eyes, Nico couldn’t see much, a few shadows seeming to dance on the walls, but he knew he was somewhere underground and that the room extended at least twenty feet in all directions; but,  _ how _ did he know that?

Still, he forced himself up, wincing at the pain that shot up his legs, and dragged himself around the room, breathing heavy and painfully, until he found a wall. He leaned most of his weight against it and limped along its extension, trying to find a way out.

The wall was smooth and it felt like maybe marble or granite, but that was about it; Nico couldn’t find anything else, on any of the four walls. There were no windows, no door handles, no hidden passageways. He was trapped inside that room, with no perspective of getting out; no one was going to miss him, no one would look for him or try to save him.

He crumbled back to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them tightly as more tears welled up in his eyes. Nico was, for the first time in his life, utter and truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Leave a comment or a kudo and make this writer very happy!
> 
> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
